Family & Happiness?
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Need a Title. What if there was someone in the back seat when Shannon and Kelly died. What well happen when Gibbs sees this person further down the line. Tony best friend of two years has become his lover. He also loved his son he had a family.
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Gage Shane McCloud.

OOC: Okay so the whole story is about Jeanne. I have kind of changed it, he was never in love with her though he did care and love her as a friend. He hated that he had to pretend to be her lover and love her. Spoilers from season five from episode two (Families) all the way up in to episode seven (Requiem) they will not be in order. MPreg

I stood in Tony's kitchen, grabbing some beers and checking on the dinner I had made. Every time I was around Tony I wanted to tell him. I mean now we have been dating for almost three months. He's been waiting for me, I wasn't ready to sleep with him because I hadn't slept with anyone, neither male nor female, in about two and a half years. I had no clue if I should tell Tony that I had lived across the street from Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his family for over three years. Oh, and to top it off, I was in the back seat when they were killed. I had the scars on my shoulder still. He had asked about those. I had been open in telling him about the ones from my days in the Marine Corps and on the force. But I wouldn't tell him about my shoulder and the scar along my stomach from the glass. I felt hands slide around my stomach and bring my back against his chest.

"You're just staring out in space. You okay, Gage?"

I smirked and turned around and kissed him slowly. I slid my hands into his hair as I kissed his shoulder and then moved to bring the food out of the oven. Tony had been taking steps ready for coming out of the closet, he had already been hanging at gay bars. He had opened up to some of his team. Ducky knew because he was one of Tony docs. He'd told Abby, she was open minded. He smirked at me as he watched me get dinner ready and reached over to stroke my face.

"Told McGee and Ziva tonight when we went for a beer. They want to meet you. The one I am going to have the hardest time telling is my boss. I know he isn't going to hate me or be homophobic. McGee semi is, but he'll get over it. It's just, he's my mentor, Gage."

I had meet Tony about two years ago. We had become good friends and often played basketball. Three months ago we started dating, and truth was, it was going good. First relationship that I didn't want to run or skip out of. I cared about Tony. I stroked his face and kissed him slowly as I stroked his chest lightly.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to ask everyone, Babe, just open up. Nothing to be ashamed of that you like both males and females, Babe."

He kissed me slowly as he ran his hands across my chest and I smiled softly into the kiss. Tony was a flirt. I had seen it so many times. But he was also gentle and loyal when he found someone he was going to date. He may still flirt but I knew Tony would never cheat. I stroked his face and smiled as I slapped his ass softly.

"Get the silverware and other things on the table, Tony. I got dinner ready. Pour us both a glass of milk too, Babe."

I knew today had been hard on Tony. He had met Maddie, she had been Kelly's best friend and Gibbs had tried to help her. But the car had ended up going off the dock and had almost drowned them both. He hadn't told me a lot, just that he had pulled Maddie out first, but that had to have been hard. I knew how Gibbs was like a father to Tony and I knew that he had done the right thing. I also knew that coming in contact with Maddie had to have been hard for Gibbs because it reminded him of Kelly and Shannon. He had loved them, that I had seen from the first, but I missed them too. They had been like family to me in a weird way, like a foster kid who had never had much of one. My foster parents were cool but I hung out with Kelly and Maddie more. I know I was older but they were like little sisters to me.

Dinner was simple. He told me about a case they had worked. It had to do with a woman that had got pregnant to help a family out. She was killed and the baby had been cut out of her stomach, the story was sad. Truth was, this would gross some people out but sometimes we talked about our cases like this. Tony looked at me.

"Someday. I hate to say it, me of all people, saying I want kids. But you know, at least one would be nice to have. I want to help you raise Ryder, I mean, if you wouldn't mind."

I was a little shocked. When I had met Tony he was into non-lasting relationships and kids were definitely not part of his plan. My son loved Tony and vice versa. He was asking to help me raise my son and probably move in. I know that it felt kind of like rushing but I liked the idea for us. My kid was already close to him so there was no way they could get closer.

"Ya your lease is almost up, so why don't you move in here with me and Ryder. We'll set you up as a second contact on his emergency contact list."

There were two bedrooms in the place and when Ryder came in from one, whimpering some, we were curled up on the couch. Tony lifted him up and plopped him down on his lap as he stroked his back softly. He kissed his head as I stroked my son's cheek and back, feeling if there was a fever. I felt the fever and I sighed softly. He had just got over one cold.

"Alright, li'l man, why don't we get you some med's to take that fever away?"

I stood up as he snuggled up against Tony. I had to smirk some. Tony loved him and it showed. I went to get some meds and quickly came back out. When I was here, I slept with my son or Tony, no sex, just closeness while we sleep. My son took his meds and made a face. Tony laughed.

"I got a deal! How about my big bed takes on the three of us? Then tomorrow, if that fever is gone, we get to go to the zoo and stuff. Sound cool? You get to meet some of my friends, they're going with us."

I raised an eyebrow. I guess that's how I was going to be meeting Ziva, Abby and McGee. He was starting to fade and let out a soft okay. I smirked as Tony lifted him up. Tony had a king size bed and he laid my son in the middle. He kissed me slowly then he undressed and slid into bed I did the same and pulled my son to me. Tony kissed me again and he winked softly.

"They will love you, at least I know Abby will be all over you and Ryder. Ziva's a tough cookie and McGee will be stuttering and falling over himself."

Truth is, I didn't want Tony to tell Gibbs about me because he was someone I didn't want to see. I blamed myself. I remember pulling out Kelly out of the damn car and I tried to get her to breath but she was already dead. I had gone to the grave and when Gibbs put his hand on my shoulder I ran. I was due on base at Quantico to be deployed. I had become a Marine because of Gibbs, he was strong and a good man. I wanted that so much. I let myself fall asleep with my son curled up to me. I stroked his hair and smirked as I watched Tony sleeping. Hell, I was in love!

We were walking in the park. Tony had Ryder up on his shoulders as we walked. Abby had come, Tony was not kidding, the woman was happy go lucky and loved Ryder. She asked me all kinds of questions. I had to smirk as I answered them. Ziva was quieter, she was studying me, making sure I was right for her partner. I respected that because I knew that Tony had a good back up. I knew Gibbs would also be someone to watch his back, no matter what. Tim, well he was nervous, it didn't seem because Tony was bi, it was more that he was scared I was going to hit on him. I laughed as Abby babbled on to my son, who seemed to love her. He had a hold of Tony hair as we walked. I froze when we got to the monkeys. Gibbs was there and that looked like Maddie. Tony saw me, then he looked over as Maddie came over, smiling.

"Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim, who is that cute little boy?"

I was usually the one that would open up to tell them who my son was because I was proud of him. Tony looked at me, a little worried as I know I had probably paled some. I saw Tony smirk.

"This is my boyfriend, Maddie, Gage and this is his son, Ryder."

Shit, I saw Maddie look at me closely. She looked me over and she smiled. I felt her wrap her arms around me giving me a big hug. I put my hand on her back as I looked over to Gibbs and then down. I really couldn't look at the man. I knew he didn't blame me but I did! I was a Marine. I should have been able to do something for Kelly. Maddie spoke as she stepped back.

"Gage, I haven't seen you since I was a kid. You lived across from Kelly and used to come play with us all the time. You were like our big brother! Are you still in the Marines? It was so cool you wanted to be like Gibbs. Me and Kelly were so proud of you."

Maddie was smiling at me and I smiled back at her. I saw Tony look at me in shock. Fuck, this wasn't how I wanted the man to find out. I really didn't want to be here. I hated being here right now, my head hurt. I looked at the others from Tony's team. They were looking at me in surprise and Gibbs looked at me.

"Good to see you again, Gage. Haven't seen you since that day at the graveyard. Tony, you chose a good man."

Yeah, a man that couldn't tell him that he knew his boss and how he knew his boss. He had told me about how he found out about Kelly and Shannon, I was trying to not tell him then. I wanted to so bad but I had ended up closing my mouth. I looked at Maddie and Gibbs. Kelly would have been almost twenty by now. I couldn't think of anything to say. Fuck, I had to talk.

"Got to go."

I ran off towards the exit. I had to get out of here. We had brought my car. My son would be safe with Tony and he would have a ride. I would just catch up with them later. God, I was a chicken, running like this. I got to the car and I leaned against it. I had heard Tony call to me, and Ryder. I leaned against the car as I felt myself being turned around, Tony looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Gibbs and his family?"

Hell, he wasn't going to trust me after this. I took a deep breath and slid a hand through my hair as I looked at the man I loved. I ran a hand through my hair again. I figured he had left my son with the rest of them.

"I was in the car, in the back. The scars on my shoulder are from the glass shattering when the bullet came in. I got Kelly out but I knew she was gone. I tried Tony. I couldn't save her! I was a damn Marine, Tony, and I became a Marine because of Gibbs and I couldn't save his daughter."

My hands were shaking as Tony pulled me into his arms. I heard him whispering things to calm me down. I was breathing hard. Things had all come back and it hurt so much. It was like it was that day that they both had died. Tony sat me down in the passenger side, he kneeled down and touched my face. He kissed me and looked to me.

"Was not your fault and Gibbs would not blame you. I'll go get Gage and we'll head home, okay?"

I nodded. I got myself all the way into the car. As I leaned back, I heard Tony leave. I really didn't talk any more unless Ryder asked me something, when I made myself answer him. When we got back he was worn out after the day at the zoo. I laid down in the bedroom with Ryder and we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Gage Shane McCloud.

OOC: Okay so the hole story about Jeanne I have kind of changed he was never in love with her he did care and love her as a friend. He hated that he had to pretend to be her lover and love her. Spoilers from season five from episode two (Families) all the way up in to episode seven (Requiem) they well not be in order. MPreg

(Tony POV)

I looked in went in there covered Gage and Ryder up as I stroked there back softly made sure they were sleeping. I never figured I would get some kind of family but I had I loved them both and would do anything for them. This was the pain I saw in Gage's eyes the secret he been holding from me. I sighed I left a note that I would be back with dinner. I got out of the house I drove to Gibbs I parked my car as I walked in found him in the basement I walked in set down on the bench. He looked at me then went back to sanding the boat. "Gage okay?"

I leaned back as I slide my hands threw my hair. He was my mentor and I knew that Gage's pain has never been this upset I had never seen him this way in two years. "Asleep with Ryder he shaken up he blames him self cause he couldn't make your daughter breath. You were right about him being a good man he a damn fine homicide detective and he a amazing father that boy loves him. I love him to boss."

Gibbs looked at me he nodded some he walked over dumped some nails out of a jar started to clean them as good as he could he pored some bourbon in them as he handed me one he set down he took a drink. "Knew he would come out to be a good man. He watched out for Shannon and Kelly when I was over seas. He did chores for Shannon like the yard and other things. Maddie was right both girls were like little sisters to him he loved them. Glad you love him Tony and I knew he be a good father the way he was with the girls. Guessing he never told you about any of that."

I laughed softly as I look a long drink again as I leaned back looked to him. Its rare that Gibbs talked that much but I could see he cared about Gage. "No he told me about most of his scars except those ones. I think those scars are in his heart as much as his body. I knew there were times that he try to tell me then he switch the subject. Meet him two years ago at a bar we got to know each other found out he was bi about four months ago. A month later we got together were going to be moving in together. I want to help him raise Ryder he is a sweet boy."

(Gibbs POV)

I could see that DiNozzo loved Gage and I saw some in Gage's eyes he was freaking out more then anything but I could see the small family DiNozzo had walked in to. I took a drink I had figured that day at the graves of Shannon and Kelly when I found him there I touched his should he looked at me. I could see the pain then he went running I let him go. I was blaming my self as much as he was and I had slowly started to get that there was nothing I could do. "When he ready I want to talk to him Tony."

Tony looked at me as we both took a drink I pored us a little more in are glasses as I watched him Tony truly cared about this man and I was glad that Tony had found that special someone same with Gage. That little boy had two men that would love and protect him forever. Tony grunted some. "When he ready boss all tell him you want to talk to him. Maybe in a few days but right know this shocked him bad. He could barely talk to Ryder and wouldn't say a word after he told me were he meet you. He told me about the car accident a little the basics I needed to know."

I watched Tony finish his drink as he stood up he looked at me. "See you at work Monday Boss."

He headed out I started to work on the boat again. I thought about it I had thought about Gage I had found out after six years he had left the Marines cause he was wounded was honorable discharge I knew he was a beat cop for two years and made detective fast. I was worried he blamed him self but I had never got the gut to approach the man and see how he was doing. I guess he was doing better then I thought he had a son and he was with Tony. Three months with Tony and for Tony to love him enough to stay with him this long and want to move in with him. Tony was a loyal dog too people that mean something special to him. The team, Gage and his son I was damn proud.

I had to say that not sure if Tony could talk him in to seeing me. I had a idea to talk to him. All see first if Tony could work his magic on Gage he had always been hard headed why he made a damn good marine. He had been a gunny like me and he had asked me if he should join. We had talked some I wanted him to and I didn't cause of what happen over there. Back then we were always able to help he had a problem if I was on leave he came to me when I wasn't there it was Shannon.

(Gage's POV)

I woke up seeing that Ryder was still asleep it had been about two hours I had been asleep. I stroked his hair he still had a small fever probably shouldn't have gone to the zoo but Tony had been telling him when he got better they were going to go. Truth he had been good when we said we were going to go. I slide out of the bed slowly took a quick shower I had some clothing at Tony's as I dressed in some sweats and a NCIS shirt just wanted to feel Tony. I walked to the kitchen found the note he had gone to get dinner when I heard him come in. He walked in set the box down I could see he went to get my favorite down as he looked to me touched my face kissing me softly. "Think you should talk to Gibbs. All be there if you want but you have this your living with and I think talking to him would be good for you."

I knew that Ryder was asleep I wanted to give something to Tony. I took his hand as I headed to the guest bedroom closed the door locking it. I kissed him slowly he slide his hands along my waist he looked at me as I kissed him again looked at him. "Make love to me Tony. I want to break all the walls I have up. I want you to have all of me."

Tony lowered his head kissing me slowly as he started to take my shirt as he slide it off kissing my shoulder I felt his hands stroking down to take my sweats off. I moaned as I felt his fingers stroke around my cock I trembles as I felt him kiss my shoulder softly push me down on the bed. He walked in to the bathrooms that were between both the bedrooms. He came back with some lube set it down kissed me slowly. He slide his hands down my stomach as he looked in to my eyes. "We need to be quite don't want to wake Ryder."

I watched him undress as he slide between my legs he kissed me slowly I slide my hands threw his hair as he slowly grinded his cock against mine. I moaned softly as I slide my hands down his back and along his ass he kissed down my shoulder as I closed my eyes. I watched him kiss slowly down my body I closed my eyes when he kissed along my stomach. I softly cried out as he slide my cock down his throat. I felt his hands stroke along my ass then I felt a finger lubed softly slide into me I felt the pain then I felt his lips slide down my cock again. I had to have some Marine training while the pain not bad but he was stretching me was like I was a virgin there again. I brought my knees up as I started to slowly move against his finger as I felt the second finger in me I moaned softly gripping the sheet. "Tony feels so good don't stop."

It was starting to feel better case he was stroking against my prostate as he started to stretch me I moaned and gasped a little as I felt the third finger go in. When he set up and grabbed for the condom I stopped him as I kissed his shoulder then I slide my hand along his cock stroking on the lube he moaned. I looked to him as I stroked his cock eager as I looked in to his eyes. "No barriers Tony were both clean. I want all of you baby please."He eased me on my back as I moaned softly he stroked his hands along my hips. He slide his hand to guide his cock in me I gasped as he stroked my cock as the feeling of his hands on my cock made it feel so better. He slide all the way in me as he kissed my lips slowly as he let me a just him to me. I threw my head back as he lifted up hands on both sides of my head as he started to move in and out of my tight pussy I cried out softly. He started to move his lips found mine again I felt him groaning I could feel my balls tighten up as I cried out softly. I felt his hands slide down stroking my cock I bite into his shoulder as I softly cried out as I came on both of are stomachs as I felt him whisper in my ears. "Love you baby"

I moaned as I felt him moving against my sensitive prostate I breathed hard. I slide my hands down his back hearing him tell me he loved me. I kissed down his shoulder as I slide hands up along his neck as I moaned. "Love you to Tony."

He buried his head in to my shoulder as he came as he rolled over as I rolled to my side laid my head on his chest as he slide the covers over us. I moaned as I breathed hard as I felt him stroke my hair he whispers softly. "Thank you Gage that meant so much to me. You and Ryder are my family out side of NCIS you know that right?"

I breathed hard as I let my body relax I smiled as I nuzzled into him. I lifted up looked into his eyes as I knew he meant it I knew he loved me. I think I had know it for a long time just didn't want to believe someone could love me. "Yes family Tony that's what we are."

Ryder had never know his mother and Tony had fit that so well. He did not seem to mind and neither did Tony. I looked to him stroked his face when I heard the door knock. "Daddy, Tony hungry."

Tony laughed softly as I smirked some as I slide some sweats on I went out the door. I slide a NCIS shirt on as I went out laughing some I whipped my stomach with some cold cloth as I had open the door. Ryder climbed on to the bed with Tony. I heard a giggling I came out as I picked Ryder up smiled tossed Tony the wet cloth. "Lets go get dinner ready while Tony gets cleaned up son."

I set Ryder down as I started to get some milk I pored three glasses. I wanted to open up fully Tony it was still early. I was going to tell Tony about before I meet Gibbs and maybe some of when I meet Gibbs. I put the first plate of lasagna in there as I let it warm up. I smirked as I got all the plates down to the table as we started to eat. I smirked as my boys ate I slide a hand on to Tony knee as he held my hand softly. I could see that Ryder was still a little feverish. So when done Tony and him took a bath together I could hear them playing some kind of game. He had been teaching Ryder Italian I had to laugh he was still working on his English. When they got out I gave him some medication to help him sleep and get rid of the fever. We put him in Tony's bedroom with a movie Tony had bought the hole damn Disney collection ever movie they made Tony had it. He was a kid when he watched them with Ryder. Better have him sleep in Tony room since the guest bed sheets were not so clean right know. I set on the couch with some wine had a glass for Tony he came in took his I turned to were I could see him took a deep breath. "I want you to do know about my childhood Tony. You told me about yours and your old man had no right ignoring you."

Tony smirked to me as he touched my hand he looked to me he strokes my face. "You don't half to Gage when your ready you know that."

I did and I took a deep breath as I slide my thumb over his knuckle I looked down not sure how to do all this but I sighs some as I leaned back. "My mom left me with my grandmother when she went on the streets to turn tricks. She used meth and other drugs. She was a drunk as well it went okay cause I had grandmamma. When I turned twelve she died I had grown tall for my age. Well I bugged her some so she started turning me out for tricks. Truth you're the first man to touch me Tony."

He stroked his hands along my face as he pulled me close to him I leaned my head against his chest as I took a deep breath I slide my hands in to his. "That lasted for about six months then a cop caught what was happening in a ally took my mother in and I was sent to foster care. Mrs. and Mr. Edgerton were good people first time I felt liked. Then Kelly lost her ball in the street and I got it for her. Taught her as much as a little girl at seven could play basketball. Maddie was there some times playing with us. I became protective over the girls I would help out at the house when they needed. When I turned eighteen I went to talk to Gibbs he was a Marine I looked up to him. We talked cause I wanted to in list in the Marines. He told me what happen over there he didn't hold back but I still wanted to fight for are country. Gibbs was the only person that I had told about what my mother did."I took a deep breath I felt Tony slide his hands in to my hair and slowly down my back. Tony kissed the top of my head as he stroked my back. "Glad you told Gibbs he didn't look at you different then cause of that. He a good man and he cares about you as much as he did then. You two should talk I think it be good for him to talk to someone besides Maddie that new Shannon and Kelly. He needs you as much as you need him."

I took Tony cell as I pressed the speed dial one I was two. I waited while it rang Tony looked at me a little shocked as I waited. I heard the other person answer. "Gibbs"

I took a deep breath. "Gibbs its Gage I figure since Tony isn't working tomorrow neither are you. What do you say to dinner at my place were moving some of Tony's things there tomorrow. I want Ryder to meet you and I would like you to become his godfather."

Tony slide his hands threw my hair as he dragged me near him again I was shaking some hell I was a damn detective and a Marine as I heard some sanding figured he was with his boat as he spoke. "All be there at 0800 well get as much of Tony stuff moved over."

He hung up I laughed some as I handed the phone to Tony. "We need to be up and around at 0800 Gibbs his helping us get your things at are place. Then all make dinner what do you say to that?"

Tony stood up he turned the TV of as he reached for my hand he softly pulled me up kissed me softly. He walked with me to the guest bedroom he grunted. "That's Gibbs 0800 but its fine with me if Gibbs helps. Should I call Abby she would baby set for us or do you want him to be around Gibbs a lot tomorrow."

I smirked as I stripped down to my boxers slide under the covers as I felt Tony slide behind me drag me against his chest I was nervous about seeing Gibbs and talking to him. But I figured things could get done with three of us and I had wanted Gibbs to be a grandfather like figure to Ryder and being his godfather anything happens to me in the line of duty he not only have Tony he have Gibbs to.


End file.
